Pardon, Axel
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Remaniement du début de Kingdom Hearts II, avec Roxas.  Se base sur 358/2 Days, donc il peut y avoir des spoilers si vous n'y avez pas joué ! Mais cela n'empêche en rien la compréhension de l'histoire.
1. Introduction

C'est ma toute première fanfiction Kingdom Hearts. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de voir la différence de style ( s'il y en a xD ) avec celles que j'ai postées avant.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Introduction**

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent la vitre d'une chambre pour éclairer l'intérieur. Les rideaux, cachant une bonne partie de cette lumière, permirent un réveil plus facile pour le jeune homme qui venait de passer sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Ses grands yeux saphir étaient encore fatigués et à semi-ouverts, réclamant plus de sommeil. Il soupira et se leva sur son lit, passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde pour dégager quelques mèches qui s'étaient mises devant son visage, et décida d'aller faire sa toilette. Il mit ensuite ses vêtements, composés principalement de blanc et de gris, même si le rouge du col de sa veste était marquant. Son pendentif en forme de croix cliquetait en même que ses gestes. Il s'apprêtait à remettre correctement son bracelet ainsi que ses deux bagues quand il entendit des personnes l'appeler de l'extérieur.

« - Roxas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Interrogea une voix féminine.

- Tu fais la grasse matinée ou quoi ? Se moqua une voix masculine, plutôt arrogante.

- Dépêche-toi, on va t'attendre à la base ! Termina une seconde voix masculine, plus douce que la précédente. »

Ledit Roxas ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et apercevant ses amis, il leur répondit.

« Désolé, j'arrive ! »

Il sourit et se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures et de descendre de son appartement, beaucoup plus joyeux que tout à l'heure. Retrouver ses amis le mettait de bonne humeur, sachant que les vacances d'été allaient bientôt s'achever. Cela lui fit penser qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini, avec les autres adolescents, ses devoirs, notamment une rédaction sur un sujet libre. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y penser et rejoignit rapidement ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de l'immeuble, le sourire aux lèvres. Il présenta quelques excuses pour les avoir fait attendre, puis le plus grand des deux garçons le prit par les épaules, lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour le taquiner.

« - C'est pas tous les jours que t'arrives en retard ! S'exclama le garçon, tout en continuant à ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami. Olette se demandait ce qu'il t'était arrivé !

- Quand bien même, Roxas est d'habitude sérieux, donc c'est un peu normal ! Répliqua la dénommée Olette.

- Allez, Hayner voulait qu'on aille régler ce problème de voleur. Pas de temps à perdre ! Interrompit le deuxième garçon.

- Ah oui… » Répondit Roxas, se défaisant de l'emprise de son ami.

En effet, le petit groupe d'amis composé de Hayner, Olette, Pence et de plus récemment Roxas, se faisait accuser de vol. De ce fait, tous les habitants de la Cité du Crépuscule les traitaient de cambrioleurs et Seifer Almasy, un adolescent de la ville qui ne les appréciant pas vraiment, avait fait répandre cette rumeur sur eux. Ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient, étant donné que c'était un peu leur ennemi.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur base, où ils se réunissaient tous les jours pour discuter et manger des glaces à l'eau de mer, leur friandise favorite. Ils s'assirent et chacun commença à parler du problème du voleur, mais Roxas était préoccupé : cette nuit, il avait encore rêvé du même garçon, accompagné d'une espèce de canard et d'un chien. Ils semblaient mener une certaine quête, mais le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi. Il se rappelait vaguement de ses rêves. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par ses trois amis.

« - Ca vous met pas en rogne ? S'exclama Hayner.

- Ouais, c'est vraiment injuste ! Approuva Pence.

- Cette fois, Seifer dépasse les bornes ! » Ajouta Olette.

Roxas acquiesça quelques secondes plus tard de la tête, remarquant les regards de ses amis posés sur lui. Hayner n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa colère, voulant à tout prix régler ce problème le plus vite possible. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il demanda l'avis des autres, auquel Roxas proposa qu'ils devaient retrouver les vrais voleurs. Les autres acquiescèrent, et sortirent de leur repaire pour se diriger vers la place des fêtes, endroit où ils allaient commencer les recherches. Malheureusement, ils tombèrent sur la bande à Seifer, composée de lui-même, Rai et Fuu. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, ils eurent droit aux sarcasmes du garçon au bonnet, se moquant des quatre adolescents. Apparemment, des photos auraient été prises lorsque Seifer avait gagné contre eux dans un duel quelconque, étant donné le ton hautain qu'il employait, et comme le jeune homme accusait le groupe d'être des voleurs, il pensait qu'ils avaient volé ces photos pour cacher leur « humiliation ». Roxas et Hayner ne se laissèrent pas faire, et le blond décida de s'engager dans un duel contre lui, chose qu'il voulut faire en voyant les battes de Struggle au sol.

Seifer releva le défi, sous les encouragements de Rai et Fuu, tandis que Roxas était encouragé par ses trois amis. Les coups s'enchainèrent rapidement, chacun essayant de faire tomber la batte de l'autre ou de le toucher pour le faire abdiquer. Ils paraient tous les deux les assauts de l'autre, les bâtons se cognant plusieurs fois dans un petit choc, mais finalement Roxas réussit à avoir Seifer à la hanche, point sensible à toucher. Celui-ci s'agenouilla, fatigué par les multiples coups reçus ainsi que le coup de grâce. Roxas, également épuisé, se redressa sous les appels de Pence qui prit une photo de lui, montrant ainsi sa victoire contre le jeune Almasy.

Soudain, une forme blanche et souple s'enroula autour de Pence, lui arrachant l'appareil photo des mains. Elle s'enfuit dans une des rues de la Cité du Crépuscule, et Olette affirma que c'était le voleur. Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite, mais ils perdirent vite sa trace. Heureusement, Roxas l'aperçut qui se dirigeait vers le bois et décida de le suivre. La forme étrange était en train de se faufiler entre les arbres, se frayant un chemin pour se diriger vers le manoir abandonné. Le blond se précipita à son tour vers cette place, où il retrouva sa cible devant le portail de la maison.

Ayant gardé la batte de Struggle dans les mains, Roxas s'élança sur son ennemi pour lui asséner des coups. Mais cela ne fit aucun effet, et la silhouette riposta en donnant des frappes avec ses mains sur l'adolescent, qui essaya de les parer avec son bâton. Il réessaya encore une fois, mais sa batte n'avait pas du tout d'impact sur cette chose.

« J'y arrive pas ! »

Roxas s'exclama, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Tout d'un coup, le bâton bleu qu'il tenait dans ses mains se changea en une sorte de clé géante, qui pointa automatiquement la forme blanche. Le jeune homme prit une expression étonnée face à cette apparition, mais il décida de se battre quand même. Cette fois-ci, ses coups eurent plus d'effet, arrachant des cris à la silhouette lorsqu'il le frappait. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques coups pour qu'elle se désagrège, ne laissant que des petits papiers blancs derrière. La clé géante disparut, sous le regard interrogateur de Roxas. Il se saisit d'un des papiers au sol et fut surpris lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était.

* * *

Une fois retourné à la base, Roxas donna les papiers qu'il avait ramassés, qui étaient des photos. Au final, ce n'était pas Seifer qui avait volé les clichés, ce qu'ils pensaient depuis le début car à eux aussi il leur manquait ces précieux feuillets.

« - Euh, vous avez remarqué qu'il y a que des photos de Roxas qui ont été volées ? Fit remarquer Pence.

- Oh ! S'exclama Olette. C'est pour ça que tout le monde a cru que c'était nous.

- Alors c'est pas Seifer qui a lancé la rumeur. Songea Hayner.

- Il n'y a vraiment que des photos de moi ? » Demanda Roxas.

Pence prit toutes les photos et les montra à Roxas tour à tour. Effectivement, il était sur toutes les photos, de la première à la dernière. Pence supposa que le coupable voulait kidnapper le jeune homme, et face à ça Hayner rigola, voulant bien savoir qui voudrait enlever un « mollasson » comme Roxas. Celui-ci sourit, faisant mine de réagir mal avant de s'esclaffer avec les autres.

Finalement, ils entendirent un train passer au-dessus de leur repaire, signifiant une heure tardive. Les adolescents soupirèrent, devant à présent rentrer chez eux et qu'une journée de plus venait de se finir. Chacun se salua avant de partir, et Roxas, en faisant un pas, fut prit de vertiges et tomba par terre, inconscient.

* * *

_Taux de restauration : 48%_

_Durant quelques instants, des images traversèrent l'esprit de Roxas dans lesquelles le garçon qu'il voyait dans ses rêves apparaissait. Le même brun, qui tenait maintenant une clé géante semblable à celle qu'il possédait aujourd'hui. Un tas d'événements défilèrent, passant d'une rencontre à un combat, un dialogue à une action. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes, tantôt des humains tantôt des animaux. Les mondes différaient également, et ces visions se déroulaient bien trop vite. Il y avait aussi des visages qui revenaient souvent ainsi que des noms, comme celui d'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roux ou bien le prénom d'un garçon, Riku._

_« Les Sans-cœur sont attirés par la Keyblade. »_

* * *

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Ces étranges rêves revenaient de plus en plus. Puis, il regarda sa main et se rappela de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Une Key…blade ? »

C'était apparemment le nom de cette énorme clé qu'il avait manié le jour dernier. N'essayant plus d'y penser, il se prépara pour aller rejoindre ses amis à la base, comme d'habitude. Seulement, il se souvenait à présent qu'il s'était évanoui en voulant repartir chez lui… Les choses devenaient extrêmement bizarres.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, les autres étaient en train de manger une glace à l'eau mer. Olette lui en donna une, qu'il accepta avec joie. Roxas s'assit à son siège habituel, et écoutait d'une oreille la conversation que tenaient Hayner et Pence.

« - Vous croyez qu'on restera toujours amis, comme maintenant ? Demanda Pence.

- J'espère bien. Approuva Olette.

- Pff, moi ça m'étonnerait qu'on reste ensemble toute notre vie ! Coupa Hayner. C'est ça grandir, non ? Ce qui compte, c'est pas le nombre de fois où on se voit, mais le nombre de fois où on pense les uns aux autres. Pas vrai ? »

_« Tant qu'on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres, on ne sera jamais séparés. »_

Encore. Roxas porta une main à sa tête, sentant que cette phrase qu'il venait d'entendre faisait vibrer tout son cerveau. Puis, une tornade de paroles fit surface.

* * *

_« Pars dès que tu seras prêt pour ta mission. »_

_« Hé, tu voudrais pas aller faire ça pour moi ? »_

_« Ha ! L'asticot est dans la lune ? »_

_« Tu devras partir tout seul, aujourd'hui. »_

_« C'est qu'un gosse ! »_

_« On est amis, non ? »_

* * *

Cette dernière voix était la même que la première phrase qu'il entendit. Celle d'un homme aimable, sur qui on pouvait toujours compter.

Le soudain silence de Roxas fit inquiéter ses amis, qui l'interrogèrent. Celui-ci revint à la réalité et secoua de la tête, affirmant que tout allait bien. Peu convaincus, les autres soupirèrent et Olette rappela un détail qu'ils avaient tous oublié pendant les vacances : ils devaient trouver une idée de pièce de théâtre, que la classe réaliserait quelques mois plus tard. Ils avaient effectivement tous manqué de réfléchir à ça. Puis Roxas proposa une idée.

« On pourrait proposer l'idée que des personnes forment une organisation pour combattre des monstres, qui saccagent des villes et tuent des gens. Ils seraient au nombre de treize, l'Organisation XIII et… seraient habillés d'un manteau noir ? »

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, le blond se demanda immédiatement d'où il sortait cette idée. Comme si c'était naturel. Les autres restaient sceptiques face à ça, et Roxas les rassura en disant que ce n'était qu'une proposition, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait dit cela. Hayner s'exclama, disant qu'il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à tout ça maintenant. Il rappela également que le lendemain, le grand tournoi de Struggle allait se dérouler et que lui ou Roxas devait absolument gagner, pour ainsi partager la récompense en quatre, quelque soit le gagnant.

Finalement, ils ne firent que s'amuser durant cette journée, n'ayant pas envie de faire les devoirs et pas les moyens pour aller à la plage.

* * *

Vint le jour où le tournoi de Struggle avait lieu. Il ne restait que quatre participants : Roxas, Hayner, Seifer et Vivi, un des « subordonnés » du fils Almasy. Le Struggle consistait à enlever le plus de sphères colorées de l'armure que portait l'adversaire.

Ce fut tout d'abord un combat Roxas contre Hayner. Après moult coups, ce fut finalement Roxas qui gagna. S'enchaîna ensuite un combat Seifer contre Vivi, et contre toute attente, le petit bonhomme au chapeau pointu mit à terre le jeune homme.

Le présentateur du tournoi déclara la demi-finale opposant Roxas à Vivi, et le gagnant pourra affronter le champion de l'année dernière, Setzer. Durant ce duel, le plus petit des deux garçons avait nettement l'avantage, même si le blond avait réussi à lui porter quelques coups. Mais ils furent au final tous les deux épuisés, et il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de sphères à chacun : un seul coup allait suffire. Puis, le décor commença à se déformer et tout le monde se stoppa. Aucun cri n'était perceptible, même le vent ne soufflait plus. Vivi commença à être enveloppé d'une lumière blanche et se changea en l'espère de monstre qui avait volé les photos. D'autres en apparurent de nulle part. Roxas rouspéta, et sa batte se changea encore une fois en une Keyblade. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais pour l'instant il fallait se débarrasser de ces choses. Il dû s'acharner avec hargne pour les vaincre, étant donné qu'il y en avait trois. A la fin, il se retrouvait complètement épuisé. Il tourna ensuite la tête sur le côté en entendant quelqu'un applaudir, et aperçut un homme habillé d'un manteau noir et portait la capuche. Impossible de savoir qui était-ce.

« Bravo, Roxas ! T'es le roi de la castagne ! »

Roxas fronça des sourcils et recula de quelques pas par réflexe, se demandant bien qui cet homme pourrait être.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? » Demanda l'inconnu.

Il retira ensuite sa capuche pour laisser son visage visible. Une touffe de cheveux roux ainsi que des yeux verts émeraude. Des tatouages en forme de larme sous les yeux.

« - C'est moi, Axel !

- Axel ? Répéta-t-il avec étonnement.

- Ca alors, quel trou de mémoire ! Même les Reflets n'arrivent pas à te faire rappeler qui tu es ! »

Sur ces paroles, ledit Axel fit apparaître des sortes d'anneaux sous des flammes. Mais Roxas n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il fut encore une fois prit de vertiges. Il luttait pour ne pas tomber inconscient.

* * *

_Taux de restauration : 81%_

_« Ton nouveau nom sera… Roxas. »_

_« C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »_

_« Je vous présente le numéro XIII, Roxas. Manieur de Keyblade. »_

_« Tu n'arrives pas à parler ? »_

_« Aujourd'hui, tu feras équipe avec Axel. »_

_« L'Organisation XIII a besoin de toi pour réunir des cœurs et compléter Kingd… »_

_« Voici la numéro XIV : Xi… »_

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il réussit à rester conscient lorsqu'il entendit toutes ces phrases retentirent dans sa tête. Axel haussa d'un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait arriver au jeune homme. Roxas soupira longuement et regarda la Keyblade qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il en avait vraiment ras le bol de toutes ces bizarreries qui lui arrivaient ces derniers temps. Il s'apprêtait à jeter l'arme à terre, mais il se souvint des voix qu'il entendait : l'une d'elles ressemblait beaucoup celle d'Axel.

_« On est amis, non ? »_

Encore cette phrase. Prononcée par la même personne. Et cette personne, c'était…

« - Axel. Lâcha Roxas.

- Ca y est, tu te souviens de moi ? Interrogea précipitamment le rouquin.

- Euh… oui, je crois.

- Génial ! Mais faut d'abord que je vérifie. Hum… Qui c'est notre patron ? »

Roxas eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Axel soupira, déçu du silence du blond. Tout à coup, un autre homme apparut, sous une espèce d'incarnation digitale. Il était couvert de la tête au pied par des vêtements rouges. Celui-ci semblait lancer des regards féroces à Axel, qui rouspéta en envoyant l'un de ses anneaux enflammé vers son « ennemi ». Malheureusement, l'arme s'écrasa lamentablement sur une barrière de protection, disparaissant sous des étincelles. Roxas ne comprenait plus rien d'où ils sortaient, ces deux-là ? Pour ainsi se battre…

« - J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique, là ! S'exclama-t-il en battant l'air avec sa Keyblade.

- Pas le temps pour les explications, avertit Axel. Faut que tu viennes avec moi. Conscient ou pas, malheureusement.

- Roxas, ne crois pas cet homme. Il essaie de te berner. Intervint l'homme vêtu de rouge.

- Roxas, c'est moi que tu dois croire ! »

Devant tant de paroles, le jeune blond ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, ni qui croire. Les voix des deux inconnus résonnaient dans sa tête comme s'ils voulaient la faire exploser en l'appelant à tout va. Il posa ensuite son regard sur la Keyblade qu'il tenait dans les mains : tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de cette clé, il n'y avait que des problèmes autour de lui et cela commençait franchement à l'agacer. Il n'avait rien demandé ! Sous le coup de la colère, il lança son arme au loin, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd et fit taire les deux hommes, stupéfaits par cet acte. La scène se déroulait comme au ralenti, chacun ne voulant pas effectuer le moindre mouvement, et aucun son ne brisait le silence qu'il y avait. Puis soudain, la voix d'une jeune fille retentit à travers la place, sous le visage étonné de l'homme masqué qui chercha du regard d'où elle provenait. Ce fut sur un pont au-dessus d'eux, la jeune fille était habillé d'une robe blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds pâles n'étaient réunis que d'un seul côté.

« - Namine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'écria l'homme masqué.

- Roxas, tu dois à tout prix venir me voir ! Dit ladite Namine. Sora a besoin de toi, et tu redeviendras complet !

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! Rugit Axel en balayant l'air avec son bras.

- Redevenir complet… ? Je ne compr… » Commença Roxas.

Seulement, il ne put terminer sa phrase que sa tête redevenait lourde. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit prit d'autant de vertiges en si peu de temps ! La présence de ces personnes autour de lui aurait-il un quelconque rapport ? Quoiqu'il en soit, son mal de tête était beaucoup plus intense que les précédentes fois, il apposa ses mains sur son crâne et tomba à genou, contraint d'écouter et de regarder les scènes qui défilaient.

* * *

_« Tu sais, les Similis n'ont pas de cœur. »_ C'était Axel.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de penser à toutes ces choses inutiles. Fais ton travail._ » …Saïx ?

_« Dis, dis, tu voudrais pas venir avec moi pour cette mission ? »_ Peut-être, Demyx.

_« Alors gamin, on s'est enfin réveillé ? »_ Toujours aussi malpoli, Xigbar.

_« Je me demande pourquoi les humains sont autant attachés à des choses aussi futiles. »_ Parce que tu n'as pas de cœur, Xaldin.

_« La vie est un jeu auquel il faut jouer prudemment. »_ Ce n'est pas très clair, Luxord.

_« Kingdom Hearts doit être complété, et toi seul peux le faire. »_ Ce n'est pas facile… Xemnas.

_« J'aimerai qu'on soit toujours ensemble… »_ Qui est… ? X…

_…Taux de restauration : 100%_

* * *

« RAAAH ! »

Roxas laissa sa haine sortir par ses cordes vocales, relevant la tête vers le ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir mérité ça ? Lui qui avait pu vivre une existence tranquille pendant… pendant combien de temps, même ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Les autres personnes autour de lui n'osèrent pas parler, même après que l'élu de la Keyblade se soit relevé. Il lança des regards noirs à l'homme masqué, qui lui au contraire était satisfait du spectacle qui lui avait été offert. Namine s'effondra sous le poids de son corps, tenant la rambarde du pont avec ses deux mains, l'air abattu.

« - Il… Sa mémoire a été restaurée… Murmura-t-elle, à peine si les autres l'avait entendue. DiZ, ce n'est plus la peine de rester ici…

- Le moment est enfin venu ! Roxas, rends-toi au manoir abandonné dans le bois, le plus vite possible. Sora t'attends, je te le rappelle. »

L'homme se prénommait donc DiZ. Il disparut soudainement sous des matérialisations digitales afin de rejoindre Namine, puis ils partirent tous les deux grâce à la même méthode. Il ne restait plus que Roxas et Axel. Celui-ci soupira de tristesse et se dirigea vers son ami, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Aucune réponse ne lui a été renvoyée. Il se doutait bien que le treizième membre de l'Organisation n'allait pas se sentir bien, après s'être souvenu de son ancienne existence. Mais le problème résidait autre part la place, qui avait été figée durant l'entrevue de ces êtres, n'allait pas tarder à mouvoir. Il y aurait donc plusieurs malentendus, et encore, Axel ne savait ce qui pourrait se passer, vu l'origine de cette ville… Roxas resta de marbre et alla chercher sa Keyblade, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait été jetée.

« - Roxas… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Interrogea Axel, inquiet à propos de son ami.

- On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, je ne le voudrais même pas. »

Roxas eut un rire étouffé, limite mélancolique. La Chaîne Royale qu'il avait dans sa main droite se transforma en une Keyblade noire, et une deuxième blanche apparut dans sa main gauche. Le blond se retourna vers Axel, pointant Tendre Promesse vers lui.

* * *

Si vous trouvez que l'histoire des photos a été plutôt longue, c'est normal : il me fallait bien plusieurs événements avant que Roxas n'ait sa mémoire restaurée ! x)


	2. Solution

**Chapitre 2 : Solution**

Axel resta stupéfait pendant une dizaine de secondes, sous le regard perçant de Roxas. D'une, le blond voulait se battre contre lui sans une once d'hésitation, de deux il possédait deux Keyblades : qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le rouquin se racla la gorge.

« - Hey, Roxas, t'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Cela se voit, non ? Fit remarquer le blondinet. L'Organisation doit être à ma recherche, si tu es là.

- Et tu comptes m'éliminer ? »

Face à cette question, Roxas ne répondit pas. Il était vrai qu'il voulait se battre contre Axel pour empêcher toute poursuite mais il ne voulait pas tuer son meilleur ami. Rien que l'idée de transpercer le rouquin avec Souvenir Perdu le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa main gauche trembla une seconde, avant qu'il ne la rabaisse pour se préparer au combat.

« Je… ne sais pas. »

Sur ces mots, Roxas s'élança vers Axel, ses Keyblades de part et d'autre de son corps, les bras tendus. Le Numéro VIII fit apparaître ses chakrams sous des flammes vives et para le coup que lui avait asséné la Clé du Destin. Celui-ci utilisa Tendre Promesse pour essayer de toucher son ennemi au ventre, mais l'homme fut plus rapide en repoussant Souvenir Perdu avec son arme, faisant perdre l'équilibre de Roxas. Profitant de ce moment, il lui arracha la Keyblade noire des mains sous le regard féroce du blond et le plaqua à terre, bloquant Tendre Promesse avec l'un de ses chakrams et maintenant le bras gauche. Dans cette position, le Numéro XIII ne pouvait rien faire, et Axel préférait largement la discuter que de se battre avec son meilleur ami. Celui-là même qu'il était venu chercher, dans l'espoir de retrouver l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux heureux.

« - Imbécile ! Hurla-t-il. Tu croyais vraiment me battre ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit Roxas sur un ton vexé.

- Tu voulais faire quoi au juste ?

- …Aller voir Sora. C'était déjà mon intention quand j'ai quitté l'Organisation. Je suis son Simili, il est normal que je retourn…

- Crétin ! Tu vas disparaître ! »

Le ton employé par Axel était sévère. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière, sous l'effet de la colère… et de la peine. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le choix qu'entreprenait son ami. Roxas resta perplexe sur la dernière phrase du rouquin : il n'allait pas totalement disparaître, puisqu'il retournait en son être originel. Mais sous un autre angle, il était vrai qu'il ne pourrait plus parler « consciemment » avec les autres. Sora ne possédait ni le même caractère, ni les mêmes souvenirs que son Simili s'était faits.

Roxas grogna et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de son opposant en se débattant, mais il fallait dire que la différence de corpulence et de force était flagrante… Ses bras étaient impuissants face à la pression des mains d'Axel, et ses jambes étaient paralysées puisqu'une certaine personne s'était assise dessus. Le rouquin sourit.

« - On peut rien faire, hein ? Dit-il sarcastiquement. Je te libère à condition que tu me sautes pas dessus après. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

- …Ouais. » Répliqua doucement Roxas en détournant la tête, afin d'éviter le regard satisfait de son ami.

Axel libéra les deux bras de Roxas et se leva, regardant son ancien otage faire la même chose, mais avec un grognement. Le blond fit disparaître Tendre Promesse en même temps que Souvenir Perdu, qui avait été jeté un peu plus loin lors de l'affrontement. Axel, les mains sur les hanches, affichait un sourire heureux et il observait les lieux. Il trouvait cela étrange que la ville n'ait pas encore été ranimée, mais il fallait en tout cas qu'il prévienne Roxas sur l'origine de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« - Roxas, on doit partir. Commença-t-il.

- Hein ?

- En fait, cette Cité du Crépuscule n'est pas…réelle. DiZ l'a conçue spécialement pour ne pas qu'on te trouve. Tôt ou tard, il va l'effacer. Il faut donc partir au plus vite.

- Ah… Je me… souviens, oui… » Chuchota Roxas.

Il s'en souvenait effectivement, de la nuit où Riku et DiZ l'avaient capturé puis pris la décision de l'enfermer dans une ville virtuelle. A ce moment-là, il était prêt à tomber dans l'inconscience, donc ses souvenirs de son transfert étaient très vagues, voire quasi inexistantes.

Il hocha la tête et regarda une dernière fois la place des fêtes où Hayner, Pence et Olette étaient figés. Le tournoi de Struggle n'avait pas pu prendre fin, dans cette dimension-ci. Dire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas totalement réel… Roxas se retourna et se dirigea vers la Rue de la Gare, Axel le suivant sans rien dire. Il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où aller, même si son meilleur ne le voudrait certainement pas : la vraie Cité du Crépuscule.

Pour l'instant, les deux membres de l'Organisation XIII marchaient d'un pas lent à travers les rues, sans parler. Que dire après de telles retrouvailles ? Un peu trop mouvementé, en tout cas. Axel soupira bruyamment et se gratta la nuque, lançant un regard gêné à Roxas.

« - Tu veux aller où, en fait ?

- Au manoir abandonné. Répondit le blond en fronçant des sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu veux encore…

- Déjà, je veux juste retourner à la vraie Cité du Crépuscule. »

Le Numéro VIII remua plusieurs fois des lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit. Roxas s'était douté de la réaction de son ami, alors pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il avait directement exprimé ses pensées. Finalement, le rouquin se résigna au choix du Numéro XIII et tous deux arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'entrée du bois. Malheureusement, des Reflets s'y trouvaient, envoyés en mission pour ramener le traître. Ou _les_ traîtres ? Les deux partenaires se mirent en position de combat, dos à dos, après avoir fait apparaître leurs armes. Axel eut un rire moqueur, comparant cette situation à celle où ils effectuaient la récolte des cœurs ensemble. Roxas se racla la gorge, ne trouvant pas le moment approprié pour dire ce genre de choses.

Mais le blond devait avouer que c'était vrai. La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes brûlait les Similis tandis que la Clé du Destin les achevait avec sa Keyblade. Il suffisait que les coups portés soient puissants, et en trois, quatre attaques le tour était joué. Le travail s'accomplissait à grande vitesse, laissant à peine le temps aux ennemis d'attaquer.

Une fois tous les adversaires vaincus, les deux membres de l'Organisation se remirent en route vers le manoir. Aucun autre Reflet ou même un Sans-cœur ne se trouvait sur leur chemin, à leur plus grand soulagement. Mais peut-être parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit virtuel, hors d'atteinte des êtres vivants réels. Ils arrivèrent finalement au portail de la maison, verrouillée par une énorme serrure. Roxas se souvint que Sora se servait de la Keyblade pour ouvrir des passages, peut-être que cela fonctionnerait dans ce cas-là. Il fit apparaître Tendre Promesse et le pointa vers le cadenas : l'effet fut immédiat. Un rayon de lumière transperça la serrure, la faisant tomber à terre permettant ainsi l'ouverture du portail. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, elle se désagrégea et il ne resta plus aucune trace. Axel fut impressionné par l'acte qu'avait fait le blond.

« Je savais pas que la Keyblade permettait l'ouverture des portes ! »

Sa réplique se voulait être ironique pour détendre l'atmosphère, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Cela fit sourire Roxas, content de savoir qu'au final son ami n'avait pas changé son comportement avec lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir et observèrent les lieux. La bâtisse ressemblait tout à fait à ce qu'ils imaginaient : délabrée, sombre et sale. Ne sachant pas trop aller dans cette obscurité, ils y allèrent à tâtons, marchant prudemment. Roxas était toujours devant, guidé par un instinct dont il ignorait l'origine. Soudain, des bruits de pas autres que les leurs retentirent derrière eux, les faisant sursauter en entendant une voix les appeler.

« - Allez au fond de cette pièce. Sur la table, un motif y sera dessiné, retracez-le avec la craie qui s'y trouve sur le même meuble. Vous atteindrez la vraie Cité du Crépuscule.

- Comment ? S'étonna Roxas, essayant d'apercevoir leur interlocuteur.

- … Namine ? » Proposa Axel.

Mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Maintenant que Roxas y pensait, c'était vrai que la voix ressemblait à celle de Namine, la jeune blonde qui accompagnait DiZ. Les deux amis se regardèrent, lançant un accord mutuel pour approuver qu'ils allaient essayer ce que la jeune fille leur avait dit. Axel était persuadé que Namine ne pouvait pas leur mentir ou les piéger, elle était bien trop douce pour cela. Néanmoins, il se pouvait que DiZ l'ait menacée pour qu'elle dise des âneries aux deux membres de l'Organisation, et ainsi les garder prisonnier dans la cité virtuelle. Cependant, Sora avait besoin de Roxas pour se réveiller, et l'homme masqué semblait impatient de revoir le maître de le Keyblade, l'hypothèse précédente n'était donc pas en accord avec ceci.

Au fond du salon se trouvait effectivement une pièce, qui était étrangement éclairée par des lampes murales. Avaient-ils prémédité leur venue ? Dans tous les cas, le Numéro XIII s'approcha de la table en question et une espèce de cercle y était gravé. La craie l'accompagnant était visiblement bien réelle, et n'attendait qu'à être utilisée. Roxas la saisit et commença à tracer des traits dans les zones vides du motif, puisque la jeune fille avait déclaré qu'il fallait le « retracer », or il était impossible de le refaire correctement, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas la place sur le meuble. Axel regarda son ami faire, confiant en ses gestes et fut surpris de voir qu'à ses pieds, le sol commençait à trembler. Puis, une trappe s'ouvrit, laissant place à des escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols. Prenant les devants, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avait décidé d'ouvrir la marche, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent. Roxas fut étonné de voir les initiatives que prenaient son ami, mais il ne broncha pas et se contenta de le suivre.

Les marches n'étaient pas nombreuses, et une lueur verte émanait des sous-sols. Arrivés là-bas, le duo fit face à de multiples ordinateurs, chacun affichant des données différentes : contrôle de la ville, images de certaines places, matérialisation d'objet… Bref, quelque chose dont il fallait en être le créateur pour comprendre.

« - Namine a dit que ce passage nous mènerait à la vraie Cité du Crépuscule, mais là, je trouve qu'on est plutôt face à des ordinateurs que la vue des rues, commenta Axel en se grattant la nuque.

- Peut-être qu'il faut régler certains paramètres, ou quelque chose comme ça, lança Roxas. Après tout, cette cité est bien virtuelle, non ? »

Axel hocha lentement de la tête, assimilant les paroles de son ami et trouvant l'hypothèse vraie. Il s'avança près des écrans et essaya de comprendre le fonctionnement, appuyant sur certains boutons qu'il jugeait « confiants à cause des inscriptions dessus ». Heureusement, sa curiosité leur a permis d'ouvrir une fenêtre demandant à quelle destination ils voulaient être téléportés. Mais cette apparition semblait tout à fait logique, puisque le bouton sur lequel Axel avait pressé possédait le mot « TELEP » dessus… Ne prêtant pas attention aux exclamations victorieuses de son partenaire, Roxas tapa « Cité du Crépuscule » et valida l'entrée. Sauf que maintenant, un autre cadre s'était ouvert par-dessus la fenêtre, demandant un code de validation, chose dont les deux personnes présentes ne connaissaient absolument pas. Comment entrer un mot de passe si on connaissait à peine le créateur de ce maudit système ? Le Numéro VIII se mit à énoncer des mots au hasard, comme « Simili », « Organisation XIII », « Cité du Crépuscule », « Sora », et contre toute attente, « glace à l'eau de mer ». Le blond essayait au fur et à mesure chaque proposition du rouquin, entrant quelques fois ses propres avis – soit « Keyblade », « cité virtuelle » et « Elu de la Keyblade ». Seulement, tous les codes étaient faux, ce qui mettait très vite en colère Axel qui déblatérait des insultes sur le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur, sous les soupirs d'exaspération de Roxas. Arrivé à « glace à l'eau de mer », celui-ci hésitait à taper les lettres, ne trouvant pas cette proposition très intelligente… Mais qui ne tente rien à rien, et il valida le mot de passe.

_Code correct_, était-ce affiché.

Les deux membres de l'Organisation se regardèrent, stupéfaits de voir que le code était un nom aussi simple, mais tordu à la fois. Il était à présent écrit de se placer sous la colonne de lumière blanche qui se trouvait derrière eux, et d'attendre quelques secondes. Ils s'exécutèrent, à la fois nerveux et excité d'atteindre enfin la cité. Un halo de lumière claire les entoura, et en deux secondes ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle, identique à celle où ils étaient précédemment. Axel fit un pas et observa les ordinateurs qui s'y trouvaient suivi de Roxas, et ils constatèrent que les écrans n'affichaient pas les mêmes choses que ceux de tout à l'heure : ils étaient brouillés.

« Bon et bien, on va pouvoir y aller. »

Le rouquin s'étira de tout son long et s'empressa de remonter à la surface, puisque la première étape venait d'être accomplie. Mais ensuite qu'allaient-ils faire ? Son ami n'avait pas précisé ce qu'ils devaient faire par la suite, sachant qu'au départ, il voulait réintégrer Sora… Il lança un regard inquiet vers le concerné, qui haussa des sourcils en sentant une telle pression sur lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant à côté d'Axel.

- Nan, juste que… tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ? »

Roxas baissa la tête. En effet, il n'avait rien prévu pour la suite des événements, mis à part l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé depuis sa trahison avec l'Organisation, mais avec Axel avec lui, cela risquait d'être dur. Il haussa des épaules, disant qu'il n'en savait rien et se contenta de suivre les marches. Le rouquin fut à moitié satisfait, mais préféra garder ses commentaires pour lui.

Ils sortirent du manoir et traversèrent le bois pour enfin être dans la ville. Seulement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples aussitôt que Roxas avait mis le pied sur le trottoir, des Sans-cœur apparurent à gauche et à droite, des Ombres et des Tangos écarlates plus précisément. La Keyblade attirait instantanément les Sans-Cœur, ce qui rendait la récolte des cœurs plus facile, mais dans le cas présent, cela posait problème. Roxas matérialisa Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu, offrant un regard meurtrier à ses adversaires : il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec eux, surtout que des personnes pouvaient passer par-là. Il se mit à les attaquer, battant l'air pour atteindre ensuite l'ennemi. Axel se mit à l'aider, envoyant ses chakrams enflammés sur les Ombres. L'un d'eux s'approcha dangereusement du blond et leva sa patte, le griffant à la jambe. Roxas n'avait pas senti l'être noir arriver, et fut déstabilisé par l'attaque, qui était heureusement faible. Il porta un violent coup de Keyblade à l'Ombre qui explosa immédiatement. Il fit un signe au rouquin lui demandant de s'occuper des fourmis, tandis qu'il s'attaquera aux Tangos écarlates, puisque son partenaire ne pourrait pas leur infliger de dégâts. Axel acquiesça et lança quelques sorts de Brasier à ses adversaires, qui ne purent résister à la puissance du feu. Son meilleur ami s'en était également sorti, gelant ses ennemis avec des Glaciers. Les dégâts infligés étaient alors trois fois plus fort, provoquant donc une mort instantanée en un coup de Keyblade. Roxas soupira et fit disparaître ses armes, observant ensuite sa blessure : son pantalon a été déchiré, et il n'y avait qu'une simple égratignure, rien de grave.

« - Pfiou, le travail contre les Sans-Cœur est toujours aussi lassant, à force ! Constata Axel, remettant correctement son manteau.

- Hé, tu ne faisais pas ça tous les jours ! Se plaignit Roxas. Chaque fois, Saïx m'ordonnait de faire une récolte de cœurs…

- Parce que ça, c'était ton boulot ! »

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur – même s'ils n'en avaient pas. Le fait de parler de l'Organisation aussi librement ne dérangeait pas vraiment Roxas, même si cela paraissait illogique étant donné qu'il les avait trahis. Ils observèrent les rues : personne n'était passé durant les dix minutes de combat, ce qui les avait rassurés. Qui se voyait dire « Oh, ce n'est que des Sans-Coeur, des créatures n'ayant pas de cœur et assoiffés et cet organe qui leur manque ! » ? Dans tous les cas, cela ne servait à rien de discuter de ça, et les deux membres de l'Organisation se mirent en marche… Mais pour aller où ? Roxas baissa les yeux, ayant déjà oublié qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Axel, voyant la mine honteuse de son ami, sourit et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

« Hey, on va manger une glace ? Comme avant ! »

Roxas, se redressant après le choc de la frappe, haussa d'un sourcil. Manger une glace ? Avec Axel ? Comme avant, donc en haut de l'horloge ? L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, alors il accepta de suite, disant qu'il allait acheter les friandises. Axel acquiesça, lui informant qu'il l'attendrait en haut de l'horloge, en ouvrant un couloir des ténèbres où il s'y engouffra. Le blond se dirigea vers le marchand de glaces, auquel il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il finissait ses missions. Mais le fait de revoir son ami ouvrir le passage obscur le rendait mal à l'aise. Certes, il faisait toujours parti de l'Organisation, mais il n'était pas obligé d'user ce moyen… Roxas fut sorti de ses pensées par le vendeur, qui lui tendit les deux glaçons bleus et paya en tout six cents munnies.

Il se précipita vers la place de la gare, où il entra dans le bâtiment et prit l'ascenseur pour aller sur le toit. Il contourna l'angle du mur et retrouva Axel, assis au bord de l'immeuble à sa place habituelle. Il lui sourit et tendit la glace, puis s'installa à son tour. Cela leur avait manqué, le coucher du soleil avec une glace, tous les de… Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils n'étaient pas que deux quand il regardait ce magnifique paysage… Le Simili de Sora n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il clochait. Le rouquin eut un rire, ne remarquant pas le visage soucieux de son ami.

« - Au fait, t'en as mis du temps, pour venir !

- …Ah ? Normal, je ne me déplace pas en couloir des ténèbres, _moi_. Commenta Roxas, en fronçant des sourcils.

- C'est vrai, j'avais… oublié. »

Axel se gratta la nuque, ayant vraiment oublié ce détail. Le fait de savoir qu'il se retrouvait ici, comme avant, le rendait tellement heureux qu'il en avait oublié les circonstances. Il lécha sa glace, trouvant le goût toujours aussi bon, et se leva brusquement. Le blond le dévisagea en voyant un geste aussi soudain, et le Numéro VIII le pria de l'attendre quelques instants. Roxas acquiesça, et observa son ami ouvrir un passage obscur et y entrer. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Il commença à manger sa glace, essayant de se rappeler de cette autre personne qui était présente avec eux, lors de ces « réunions ». C'était certain, elle faisait partie de l'Organisation puisqu'elle portait leur manteau. Quant à son visage… Tout se brouillait. Le Numéro XIII n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits, et seule la chevelure noire apparaissait clairement. C'était… une fille.

« Roxas ? »

L'interpelé sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Axel était revenu, un manteau sous le bras gauche et léchant sa glace. Le rouquin fronça des sourcils en voyant l'expression quelque peu démoralisée de son ami, mais il décida de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il tendit le vêtement qu'il avait.

« - Un de tes manteaux de l'Organisation.

- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? Interrogea Roxas, suspicieux.

- Pour que t'empruntes les couloirs des ténèbres. Tu peux pas voyager sans en porter, sinon ton corps va se décomposer ! »

Roxas grimaça en entendant les paroles d'Axel. Lui, porter à nouveau ce manteau noir ?

« - Je ne le porterais **pas**. Dit-il en appuyant bien sur la négation.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est évident ! J'ai trahi l'Organisation, tu veux que je porte à nouveau le symbole qui les représente ? Et puis, je ne compte pas aller dans les autres mondes, et je peux très bien monter ici sans emprunter de passage obscur. »

Le rouquin soupira, ayant été bien trop optimiste. Il espérait que Roxas, en acceptant de revêtir ce manteau, réintégrerait le treizième Ordre et ainsi, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais il s'était tout de même douté de la réponse négative de son meilleur ami. Il haussa alors des épaules, et tout en lançant un « Comme tu voudras. » il fit brûler l'assemblage de tissu, qui se désagrégea en quelques secondes. A quoi bon le garder, si personne ne le porterait ? Roxas fut assez surpris par cette action, mais il ne dit rien. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le silence, chacun mangeant sa friandise. Puis, le blond soupira, et posa une question à Axel.

« - Dis-moi, il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, quand on mangeait une glace ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, pas à ce que je sache, avoua le rouquin.

- Mais c'est un membre de l'Organisation, une fille aux cheveux noirs !

- Hem, Roxas ? Chez les XIII, y'a que Larxene comme fille… Et en plus elle a été tuée, alors c'est encore plus improbable. »

Roxas soupira, certain que ce n'étaient pas des rêves. Il était sûr que cette personne a existé, qu'elle était avec eux lors des couchers de soleil, qu'il faisait des missions avec elle…

* * *

_« - …Je ne savais pas non plus !_

- _Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »_

_« Deux manieurs de Keyblade… La récolte des cœurs pourra donc être plus rapide. »_

_« Arrête de la traiter comme ça ! Elle n'est pas une marionnette ! C'est X… »_

* * *

« Xion… » Lâcha Roxas, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Axel paniqua en remarquant le visage inondé de larmes de son ami, et commença à lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, inquiet. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans ses paroles, le nom prononcé par Roxas résonnant dans sa tête. « Xion ».

* * *

_« Xion, la quatorzième membre de l'Organisation. »_

_« Nous sommes meilleurs amis ! »_

* * *

Le rouquin souffla d'exaspération et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Comment il avait pu oublier l'existence de sa meilleure amie ? Pendant ce court laps de temps où Axel s'était remémoré de la jeune fille, Roxas avait ramené ses jambes à sa poitrine, les entourant avec ses bras et avait enfoui sa tête dedans. C'était _lui_, qui l'avait tuée. C'était à cause de _lui_, qu'elle était morte. Il étouffa quelques sanglots, qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter. Il était un Simili, non ? Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ? Un Simili n'est pas censé ressentir les émotions…

« Vous vous en êtes également rappelé… De Xion… »

Les deux amis se retournèrent soudainement vers l'origine de la voix, et ils furent surpris de savoir qu'ils s'agissait de Namine. Elle était vraiment partout pour les aider… Mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? N'était-elle pas dans le camp de DiZ, qui souhaitait la restauration intégrale des souvenirs de Sora ? Roxas passait le revers de sa main sur ses yeux pour sécher ne serait-ce quelques larmes qui coulaient et écouta ce que la jeune fille avait à dire.

« - Malheureusement, quand tu retourneras en Sora, tes souvenirs sur elle disparaîtront… Tu n'étais déjà pas sensé te rappeler d'elle, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Axel aussi.

- …Je sais, acquiesça Roxas. Xion devait être effacée de notre mémoire, si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai… entendu.

- Elle a été créée, ce doit être normal. » Déglutit Axel, rien qu'en prononçant « créée ».

Namine hochait la tête à chaque affirmation des deux Similis. Roxas semblait ne toujours pas avoir digéré l'épisode du combat contre la « poupée ». Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, déçu des propos de la blonde. Puis, Axel prit la parole, la voix remplie d'espoir.

« - Dis-moi, Namine… Puisque tu peux contrôler les souvenir de Sora, tu pourrais… les copier, non ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Roxas, étonné de la question posée par son ami.

- Les copier ? Je ne sais pas si c'est dans mes cordes… Je sais moduler et créer des souvenirs, mais en ce qui concerne la copie… » Souffla Namine, baissant la tête.

La jeune fille semblait avoir compris les intentions du rouquin. Celui-ci détourna la tête, tous ses espoirs partant peu à peu. Le Numéro XIII était perdu, ne sachant pas de quoi parlaient les deux personnes. D'ailleurs, il fut assez stupéfait en entendant que Namine pouvait contrôler les souvenirs de Sora. Elle usait une sorte de magie ou était-ce un don ? Il décida de poser la question afin d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« - Je suis capable de ça naturellement. DiZ dit que je suis un mage, ou plutôt une sorcière, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec la copie de souvenirs ?

- En fait, j'aurais aimé que Namine copie tes souvenirs pour les implanter en Sora, déclara Axel, gêné. Le Héros de la Keyblade a besoin de ceux que tu as reçus à ta naissance pour se réveiller. Comme ça, tu pourras toujours exister… »

Namine avait la confirmation de ce que voulait faire le Numéro VIII. Elle connaissait le lien fort qui reliait les deux membres de l'Organisation, et s'il y avait un moyen de le préserver, l'un d'eux n'aurait pas hésité. Roxas hocha lentement la tête, songeant encore aux paroles de son ami. Il approuvait en quelque sorte l'idée, mais il y avait un bémol. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, cependant il possédait le sentiment que tout ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu'ils ne le pensaient.

La blonde les informa qu'elle devait partir, et réfléchir à la suggestion d'Axel. Elle n'était pas sensée sortit de la maison abandonnée, et encore moins être avec eux. Le rouquin la salua d'un bref signe de la main et la laissa s'en aller, sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Oblivion était largement suffisant comme preuve…

La Clé du Destin n'avait toujours pas bougé, ayant laissé sa glace fondre durant tout le long de la discussion – Axel l'ayant rapidement mangée, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la manger… La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes se rassit, essayant de ne pas être brusque avec son ami.

« - Tu sais, le jour où tu es parti de l'Organisation… Je voulais te retenir. Si je l'avais fait, je pense que tout ceci ne se serait pas passé… Confia-t-il.

- Non, je pense que même avec ça, cela aurait tout changé… Je me suis battu contre Saïx, et je ne crois pas que j'aurais échappé à la sentence qui m'attendait.

- … Changé en Reflet ? »

Roxas acquiesça. Les autres membres disaient assez souvent qu'ils pouvaient être transformés en Reflet s'ils n'obéissaient pas ou devenaient inutiles à l'Organisation. C'était un peu son cas, même si les choses n'étaient pas interprétées sous le même angle.

Au final, cette petite visite en haut de l'horloge n'aura pas rappelé le bon vieux temps très longtemps… Au contraire, les _souvenirs du temps ont refait surface_…


	3. Décision

**Chapitre 3 : Décision**

_*Je ne dois pas penser comme ça… Je n'ai pas le droit…*_

Roxas était perdu. Tous ces souvenirs sur Xion. Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à son égard ainsi qu'à celui d'Axel. Quelque chose venait de lui revenir en mémoire, une chose dont il ne s'était pas immédiatement rappelé car elle était en rapport avec la Numéro XIV. Cette journée où il croyait que son meilleur ami lui dirait tout… Il lui faisait confiance. Mais elle a été trahie. Axel s'était battu contre Xion, l'avait ramenée, mais l'avait laissée partir de l'Organisation quelques jours plus tard. Comme s'il avait voulu qu'elle s'en aille. Et cerise sur le gâteau, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes ne lui révélait toujours rien de ce qu'il se passait : le comportement étrange de son amie ainsi que les agissements suspects de l'Organisation. Roxas ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment blessé, et commençait à se demander si le rouquin ne lui cachait pas autre chose. _Encore une fois._

Axel était inquiet. Le silence du blond n'était pas rassurant et son visage crispé n'aidait pas du tout. Avait-il des doutes ? Des questions, des soucis, comme à son habitude ? _Comme à son habitude…_ Cette pensée fit sourire le Simili, même si la situation n'avait en rien de quelque chose de… tranquille ? Son ami avait changé, il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Roxas se leva brusquement.

« - On ferait mieux de redescendre, déclara-t-il.

- …Ouais. Acquiesça Axel, sans pour autant comprendre l'envie de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, par contre. »

Le Numéro XIII contourna le mur, laissant le rouquin seul. Son comportement avait vraiment changé en cinq minutes, avec les souvenirs de Xion… Axel se racla la gorge et partit à son tour, sans emprunter de couloir des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'utiliser, puisque sa destination était juste en dessous de cette horloge, et Roxas n'aurait certainement pas apprécié cette fâcheuse tendance à s'en servir.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment, le blond l'attendait, regardant le coucher le soleil. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette vue d'ici, ayant constamment une bien meilleure, même si le paysage était tout aussi magnifique. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de marcher, sentant la présence d'Axel derrière lui. Il savait que ses gestes étaient bien différents que ceux de tout à l'heure, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était impossible de rester de marbre après s'être remémoré de tels événements, qui étaient pour le moins difficiles à vivre. Le Numéro VIII soupira, trouvant cela quand même plutôt excessif, même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la cause de ce changement brutal. Il pressa le pas pour arriver au niveau de son ami et lui tint fermement le bras en le retournant vers lui.

« - Je sais pas ce que t'as, mais là je trouve que c'est assez énervant, d'être ignoré comme ça, lâcha Axel.

- …Tu ne comprendrais pas, marmonna Roxas en baissant la tête. Qui me dit que tu ne me caches rien, là, maintenant ? Quelque chose sur l'Organisation, ou sur moi, par exemple ? »

Axel libéra le bras du blond. C'était _ça_, qui le tracassait autant ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et réfléchit quelques instants sur la situation. Evidemment, qu'il y avait des choses qu'il cachait, Roxas ne pouvait, ne _devait _pas tout savoir, comme les morts mystérieuses des autres membres du treizième Ordre, ainsi que des circonstances qui faisaient que Namine et lui se connaissaient. Mais en ce qui concernait des choses sur Roxas… Il n'en avait pas. Alors pourquoi la Clé du Destin s'entêtait-il sur le fait qu'Axel pouvait lui mentir ? A cause de… Xion ?

_*Pff, j'avais oublié ces détails…*_

Axel s'était souvenu qu'il avait menti plusieurs fois à son ami, et ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'il se passait. Il était resté dans l'ignorance, et c'était peut-être ça qui rendait le comportement du blond méfiant… Il s'était aussi battu contre la quatorzième membre, chose qui couronnait le tout.

« - Désolé, déclara-t-il. Si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé avant, dans l'Organisation… Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était soit toi, soit Xion, ou même vous deux.

- Et donc tu as laissé Xion mourir ? Répondit Roxas du tac au tac.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! »

Axel s'exclama, non, hurla. Il lui était impossible de laisser sa meilleure amie mourir sans rien faire. Nuance, il n'avait rien _pu_ faire face à Xemnas, qui contrôlait tout. Il avait « reprogrammé » Xion, afin de la rendre plus forte et se battre contre Roxas pour ainsi récupérer « l'autre moitié ». Il avait été mis au courant de cela trop tard, ou plutôt il avait surpris Xigbar en parler à Saïx et il s'était tout de suite élancé à la poursuite des deux Similis. Mais il était déjà trop tard…

Le blond soupira et continua sa marche, peu convaincu des propos qu'avançait Axel. Une confiance, cela se gagnait, mais c'était difficile de l'avoir de nouveau quand elle a été trahie… Il s'en voulait un peu de se comporter comme ça avec son meilleur ami, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le faisait agir ainsi. Pas de l'instinct, puisqu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Roxas ne savait pas d'où provenait ce « sentiment ».

Au final, le Numéro XIII avait laissé le rouquin derrière lui et parcourait les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il y avait beaucoup de monde même si la soirée était proche, certains magasins se préparaient à fermer leur boutique, les rues étaient parfaitement animées. Les adolescents riaient et étaient souvent en bandes, et une attira l'attention de Roxas : Seifer, Rai et Fuu. Quelle ironie… Dire que dans la ville virtuelle, lui et le blond au bonnet ne se supportaient pas, là la Clé du Destin passe à côté de lui sans même lui daigner un regard. Logique, puisqu'il ne le connaît techniquement pas. Il étouffa un rire moqueur, se demandant pourquoi il aurait tant voulu que le trio s'arrête et lui parler, même si c'était pour l'insulter ou lui faire la morale. _Il se serait senti vivant et présent._ La tête baissée, il marcha machinalement vers la Place des Fêtes. Mais ce qu'il vit là-bas ne le réjouit pas du tout : des Sans-cœurs étaient en train d'envahir le terrain, et certaines personnes se faisaient attaquer. Si cela n'avait été que des Reflets, les dégâts n'auraient pas été graves, mais là….

« Bordel… »

Roxas fit apparaître ses deux Keyblades, et l'effet fut immédiat : les Sans-cœurs avaient arrêté leur activité durant une seconde, et s'étaient rués vers la Clé du Destin. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment assoiffés et attirés par la Keyblade… Attendant fermement ses adversaires, le blond prépara d'avance ses attaques en positionnant Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse correctement. De ce fait, dès que les Opéras jaunes et les Fleurs de brume arrivaient, il les tranchait en deux coups et enchaînait ainsi son combo. Tantôt il frappait d'un coup sec son ennemi, tantôt il les pulvérisait en lançant l'une de ses Keyblade, tournoyant sur elle-même et emportant plusieurs Sans-cœurs à la fois. Les Fleurs de brume étaient beaucoup plus coriaces que les Opéras jaunes, puisqu'elles s'approchaient dangereusement du Simili et essayait de l'emprisonner.

Malheureusement, Roxas n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée de « renforts ». Quand la Keyblade était à découvert, les Sans-cœurs étaient de plus en plus attirés et toute une émeute pouvait arriver. Maintenant, des Tangos écarlates et des Minutes Bombe s'étaient joints à la partie. Il savait que la Cité du Crépuscule grouillait de Sans-cœurs, mais à ce point… N'ayant pas trop le choix, il commença à les anéantir, sous les regards perplexes de certains passants qui se demandaient certainement d'où provenait ce jeune homme.

Les ennemis étant trop nombreux, Roxas dû user de la magie pour alléger la tâche, des Foudre + éclatant aux endroits où ils étaient le plus concentré, il fit pivoter Souvenir Perdu et envoya quelques Brasiers sur des adversaires au hasard, espérant en toucher. Puis, trop concentré à battre les Sans-cœurs en face de lui, il ne sentit pas venir une Fleur de brume derrière lui et fut bloqué par le nuage de fumée. Celui-ci essayait d'aspirer petit à petit l'énergie vitale de son prisonnier, et cela pouvait durer longtemps si on ne s'échappait pas assez vite. Roxas essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de la Fleur de brume, mais il était affaibli par tous ces enchaînements d'attaques et ses forces le quittaient lentement. Soudain, il sentit une vague chaude passer à côté de lui, détruisant la Fleur de brume ainsi que quelques Minutes Bombe qui avaient eu la malchance d'être là : Axel.

« Je suis peut-être un menteur, mais je viens tout de même en aide à mes amis ! »

Le rouquin récupéra le chakram qu'il avait envoyé et se remit à la tâche, abattant tous les Sans-cœurs qui lui passaient sous la main. Roxas resta d'abord stupéfait par son arrivée, mais il se reprit vite en voyant le peu d'ennemis restant, et décida d'en finir.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, un coup de Tendre Promesse par-ci et de Souvenir Perdu par-là, la horde d'adversaires s'était éteinte. Le blond, à bout de souffle, respira lentement et détourna la tête pour faire face au rouquin, qui arborait un sourire sincère. Comment pouvait-il être toujours aussi souriant après tout ce qui s'était passé ? C'était une qualité du Numéro VIII, qui ne se décourageait pas au moindre obstacle.

« - Allez, faut que tu ailles te reposer, suggéra-t-il. T'en as bien bavé, hein ?

- …

- Quoi, t'es si fatigué que ça pour ne pas me répondre ?

- Mais non ! C'est juste que… tu es venu m'aider alors que je ne te… faisais plus confiance, avoua le blond.

- Héhé, je te l'ai dis : « je suis peut-être un menteur, mais je viens en aide à mes amis » ! C'est retenu ? Et puis, j'ai ma part de responsabilité, aussi. »

Axel se gratta la nuque, reconnaissant bien les faits avec les épisodes précédents. Roxas sourit légèrement et fit disparaître ses Keyblades dans des halos de lumière blanche et noire. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, non sans pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais le fait de savoir que quelques personnes l'avaient vu se battre ainsi contre les Sans-cœurs le fit sursauter. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, puisqu'au temps de l'Organisation, il devait rester dans l'ombre et il faisait attention, mais là… il avait carrément fait une démonstration publique ! Il se leva brusquement et fit signe à Axel qu'il se dirigeait vers le circuit du tram, pour échapper aux regards des gens de cette rue. Le rouquin haussa des épaules et se contenta de le suivre, content de savoir que son ami l'avait un peu pardonné pour ses agissements.

Mais soudainement, quelque chose d'imprévu se produit : l'ouverture d'un couloir des ténèbres. Roxas tressaillit en voyant la masse noire apparaître juste devant lui, et surtout en voyant la personne en sortir. Une chevelure bleue qui encadrait un visage balafré d'une cicatrice en forme de croix, ainsi que des yeux dorés perçants : Saïx, le Numéro VII, bras droit de Xemnas, ou encore le Devin Lunaire. Axel se racla la gorge, ne pensant pas que l'Organisation XIII allait les trouver aussi rapidement et facilement. Le nouveau venu posa un regard neutre sur le traître, même si on pouvait déceler une once de colère.

« - Roxas… La Clé du Destin, commença-t-il. Je voix avec satisfaction que tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Cependant, je ne peux pas te laisser faire tout ce qui te semble : soit tu reviens dans l'Organisation, soit tu es éliminé ici, maintenant.

- Eliminé ? Je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez de telles initiatives à mon égard. »

Roxas sourit. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et c'était quelque chose qui était plutôt ironique.

« - Si je meurs, qui se chargera de la collecte des cœurs ?

- Il y aura toujours le Héros de la Keyblade.

- Qui vous dit qu'avec ma mort, mes souvenirs et mes capacités reviendront automatiquement à Sora ? Il se peut que je disparaisse avec tout ça…

- Ce n'est pas un problème, on pourra toujours se charger de trouver un autre Porteur de la Keyblade. »

Le blond grimaça. Aucun moyen de déstabiliser Saïx ? Axel s'avança, faisant face au Numéro VII et le regardait d'une manière sévère, chose assez rare. Ces deux-là s'entendaient en temps normal plutôt bien, et le rouquin ne refusait aucun travail lorsque c'était le Devin Lunaire qui le lui demandait. Le passé avait beaucoup d'influence sur le présent…

« - Axel, ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, avertit Saïx.

- Je le sais, merci. Mais est-ce une bonne idée d'éliminer Roxas ? Il pourrait toujours revenir.

- Navré, mais il est une gêne en ce moment même. Mais il est vrai que la récolte des cœurs de tout à l'heure a beaucoup aidé. »

Saïx dit ces paroles sur un ton satisfait. Le blond avait oublié ce détail important : en se battant contre des Sans-cœurs, il aidait l'Organisation à compléter Kingdom Hearts… Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était une grosse erreur de sa part. Il détourna la tête, et cette révélation l'obligea à réfléchir, laissant les deux autres membres « discuter » entre eux. Le sujet de conversation semblait être assez crucial, puisqu'il s'agissait du sort que Xemnas réservait à Axel. Celui-ci ne bronchait pas, comme s'il connaissait déjà les conséquences de ses actes ainsi que de sa demi-traîtrise.

« - Xemnas perd patience, ton manège a assez duré.

- Quoi, le Supérieur veut me changer en Reflet ? Cela fera un atout en moins. »

Axel avait beau dire ce genre de choses, il savait que c'était vrai. Le fondateur de l'Organisation l'avait déjà menacé de sa transformation s'il échouait dans la capture de Roxas, et ce que Saïx venait de dire ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Le Numéro XIII écoutait d'une seule oreille, et le fait d'entendre que le rouquin pouvait être changé en un Simili inférieur le fit sursauter. Son meilleur ami allait être « détruit » à cause de lui ? _Les choses étaient vraiment faites en sa faveur…_ Alors qu'il était resté muet durant tout ce temps, il fit attirer l'attention de son ennemi avec le bruit de la matérialisation de Souvenir Perdu. Si on voulait le tuer, il allait se défendre. Le Devin Lunaire ricana en voyant la position offensive du blond. Il se demandait si le Numéro XIII allait vraiment l'attaquer, même s'il avait gagné lors de leur dernier combat. Axel prit peur en observant les deux Similis se faire face ainsi, certain que l'un d'eux allait bondir sur l'autre dans la seconde qui suivait. Il décida alors de s'interposer entre les deux personnes, préférant ne pas voir son ami blessé. Son ou _ses_ amis ?

« - Hola, hola, pas besoin d'en venir aux mains !

- Protégerais-tu cette amitié en laquelle tu crois tellement ? Questionna Saïx.

- Axel, il faut bien qu'on se débarrasse de Saïx ! Intervint Roxas, serrant un peu plus fort sa Keyblade.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il sera en mesure de répondre à tes attentes, Numéro XIII. N'est-ce pas, _Lea_ ? »

En entendant le nom de son être originel, Axel se pétrifia. Le Numéro VII n'avait jamais osé prononcer ce nom en la présence de d'autres personnes. Roxas haussa d'un sourcil, intrigué par ce prénom dont il ignorait la signification. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé « Lea » ? Préférant ne pas se poser la question maintenant, il se précipita vers Saïx, battant l'air avec sa Keyblade dans l'intention de le blesser. Malheureusement, celui-ci esquiva habilement l'attaque et fit apparaître sa claymore, dont la forme était toujours aussi impressionnante. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils allaient combattre.

« Désolé Saïx, mais cette fois-ci, je ferai une exception. »

Axel matérialisa ses chakrams et se mit dans une position d'attaque. En ce moment, il représentait un potentiel danger et barrait le chemin des deux partenaires. Le Devin Lunaire hocha lentement de la tête, prêt à se battre contre les deux traîtres, positionnant sa claymore à côté de lui. Roxas fut surpris de voir le changement soudain d'avis de son ami, mais il n'allait pas refuser son aide. Il s'élança à nouveau vers son ennemi, assénant un coup de Keyblade au-dessus de la tête en espérant pouvoir le toucher, mais cette offensive était bien trop directe. Saïx la para avec son arme, mais il ne vit pas la seconde Keyblade arriver par en bas, lui frôlant le torse avant qu'il n'esquive. Axel enflamma ses chakrams et les envoya vers son adversaire, qui grimaça à la vue de cette attaque et se déplaça sur le côté pour les éviter. Pour l'instant, toutes les offensives lancées n'ont servies à rien, puisque le Numéro VII n'encaissait aucun dégât. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole, baissant sa garde.

« Même si l'idée de vous tuer tous les deux me plaît assez bien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Retenez juste que l'Organisation garde un œil sur vous, et dès que l'occasion se présentera dans de meilleures circonstances, je vous éliminerai. »

A ces mots, Saïx ouvrit un passage obscur et s'y engouffra, ignorant les cris de Roxas lui demandant d'attendre. Celui-ci grogna, ayant espéré pouvoir mettre un terme à tout ceci. Il fit disparaître ses Keyblades et se tourna vers Axel, qui était de dos. Le rouquin était d'un côté rassuré pour ne pas avoir eu à se battre pleinement contre le Devin Lunaire, mais les représailles pouvaient toujours tomber. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le blond, qui lui signalait qu'il allait reprendre sa marche et s'en aller. Cette fois-ci, il avait une destination bien précise, et son meilleur ami ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis. Axel acquiesça et suivit son ami, se retenant de demander où celui-ci comptait aller. Il était inutile de préciser que cela l'intéressait beaucoup.

Arrivés au circuit du tram, Roxas se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, Axel sur les talons. C'était vraiment rempli de magasins, et cette pensée le fit penser à son initiation d'inspection avec Vexen, qui trouvait le jeune homme vraiment naïf et désespérant. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était toujours pas amélioré pour dénicher du premier coup les indices les plus importants.

Quand il réussit à trouver un endroit tranquille, il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était : à l'entrée du bois. Son cerveau s'arrêta quelques instants de fonctionner, certainement à cause de la balance du pour et du contre. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? Parler à Axel ? Il n'eut finalement pas le besoin de se poser la question, puisque le Numéro VIII s'approcha précipitamment, en haussant un peu la voix.

« - Tu veux rire, là ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu veux y retourner ?

- Attends, Axel… »

Une voix féminine retentit derrière eux, et ce n'était autre que Namine. Celle-ci semblait gênée et tripotait ses doigts, comme si elle allait annoncer quelque chose de mauvais. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et regarda ses deux interlocuteurs : Roxas n'exprimait rien sur son visage, et Axel était un peu frustré. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait changer cela ?

« J'ai réfléchi à ta suggestion, Axel. Je… Je vais essayer de copier les souvenirs. Comme tu le dis, si je suis capable de les manipuler, je peux très bien faire cela. »

Elle adressa un petit sourire timide au rouquin, qui lui au contraire, avec ses lèvres étirées, donnait une expression ravie et pleine d'espoir. Il remercia Namine en un soufflement, et se tourna vivement vers son ami pour se réjouir. Mais les réactions ne furent pas les mêmes : le blond n'était ni réjoui, ni déçu. Rien. L'enthousiasme d'Axel s'éteignit aussi vite, s'interrogeant sur la raison pour laquelle son meilleur ami n'avait eu aucune réaction. Il éprouvait pourtant plus de sentiments que lui… Namine fut également surprise, et encore plus en voyant Roxas s'enfoncer dans le bois, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes lui courant après. Elle décida de faire de même, et ce qu'elle vit la choqua : la Clé du Destin venait de pointer ses deux Keyblades sur le Numéro VIII. Celui-ci était bien plus stupéfait que la jeune fille, puisque c'était la deuxième fois que cela arrivait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à ce gamin ?

« Tu veux remettre ça ? Mais tu cherches quoi, à la fin ? Réponds-moi ! »

Roxas s'obstinait à rester dans le silence. Il savait que s'il parlait, ce sentiment qu'il éprouverait le mettrait vraiment mal à l'aise. Namine ne comprenait pas : elle allait essayer de copier les souvenirs qu'il possédait, et il refusait ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'eut pas plus le temps qu'Axel de se poser la question que le blond se jeta littéralement sur son opposant, les Keyblades en avant.

Le combat prenait une tournure dangereuse que dans un seul sens : Axel refusait de se battre. Il savait que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas qu'une simple confrontation mais _sérieuse_. S'il s'engageait, il risquait de tuer Roxas, mais l'inverse allait arriver s'il ne ripostait pas. Au final, il dû se résigner à matérialiser ses chakrams afin de bloquer une offensive directe de Souvenir Perdu. Le coup avait été porté avec assurance, ce qui étonna beaucoup le rouquin : c'était vraiment _sérieux_. Le blond, quant à lui, ne parlait pas et se contentait d'enchaîner les combos sans essayer d'apercevoir le visage de son adversaire, cela lui ferait trop mal… mais où ? Il n'avait pourtant pas de cœur ! Il se racla la gorge en pensant à cela, détestant ce genre de situations et se remit à la tâche. Il réussit à arracher un petit gémissement à Axel en enfonçant Tendre Promesse sur le flanc droit, où un filet de sang commençait à teinter son manteau noir. Le Numéro VIII se retira précipitamment vers l'arrière et envoya un de ses armes pour éloigner le blond, qui se fit brûler un morceau de tissu de son gilet. Malgré tout, il sourit : son meilleur ami avait fini par lancer une attaque, même si celle-ci était plus défensive qu'autre chose. Celui-ci haletait, commençant à fatiguer après avoir esquivé autant de fois et sa perte de sang ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Il serra les dents et tenta de raisonner Roxas.

« - Bordel, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? S'énerva-t-il, au bord de l'hystérie. Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?

- … Parce que cela me ferait trop mal. »

Sur ces mots, le blond s'avança subitement vers son opposant et essaya d'enfoncer une seconde fois l'une de ses Keyblades dans le grand corps maigre et puissant, mais deux mains suspendirent son geste. Axel l'agrippait fermement, comme précédemment. Sa main gauche, tachée de sang, imprégnait celle de son ami. Roxas fulmina en voyant son incapacité à pivoter ses armes et dû écouter ce que le rouquin avait dire, même s'il ne voulait plus entendre le son de sa voix.

« - « Parce que cela te ferait trop mal » ? Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Axel, sans pour autant baisser les yeux pour regarder son interlocuteur. Ne fais pas le lâche !

- Mais tu crois que c'est facile ou quoi ? Hurla Roxas, ce qui surprit grandement Axel et Namine, n'imaginant pas le blond dans cet état. A ton avis, si je reste en vie, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? L'Organisation va continuer à me poursuivre, et jamais je ne retournerai là-bas ! De plus, étant Porteur de la Keyblade, je risque d'attirer les Sans-cœurs et me battre contre eux, aidant ainsi à la restauration de Kingdom Hearts ! Je ne veux plus servir d'outil à Xemnas ! Et… Je ne veux pas que tu sois changé en Reflet à cause de moi ! »

Roxas avait baissé la tête en exprimant tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Namine voulut s'approcher et le calmer, mais elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. De plus, le regard qu'Axel posa sur son meilleur ami semblait lui demander de ne pas intervenir et de le laisser s'en occuper. Relâchant les poignets de la Clé du Destin, il les passa derrière son dos et le serra doucement contre lui, malgré la douleur qui le lançait au flanc droit. Calmer et rassurer Roxas était bien important que cette fichue blessure. Celui-ci fut extrêmement surpris par ce geste et ouvrit grand les yeux, abaissant un peu sa garde.

« C'était ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour te soutenir et te protéger. Et je ne me ferai pas changer aussi facilement, crois-moi. »

Le Numéro VIII était sincère en disant cela, et il espérait que son ami comprenne. Touché par ces propos, Roxas ferma les yeux, sous le visage satisfait d'Axel. Mais c'était inutile. Il sentit soudainement son corps s'engourdir, ses forces le quitter et son système nerveux s'arrêter : Roxas venait d'enfoncer Tendre Promesse au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas, ici-bas. Le blond retira lentement sa Keyblade tout en murmurant quelque chose qu'Axel pu distinguer, avant qu'il ne le voie partir en courant vers le manoir abandonné :

« _Désolé... _»

Il tomba lourdement au sol, se tenant le côté droit avec sa main gauche et respirait d'une manière saccadée. Pourquoi fallait-il que le blond fasse cela ? Namine s'approcha et paniqua en voyant l'énorme tache de sang qui avait recouvert le tissu noir. Elle voulut l'aider, mais Roxas risquait de commettre l'irréparable.

« ROXAS ! »

Le rouquin hurla à plein poumons, espérant tellement que le concerné se retourne et fasse marche arrière. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se releva avec difficulté et vacilla, mais la jeune fille était là pour le soutenir. Il le remercia d'un bref mot, et la dépêcha de l'emmener au manoir avant qu'il ne perde son ami _pour de bon_.

* * *

Le Clé du Destin s'arrêta à l'intérieur de la maison, les mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. Il avait couru tellement vite pour échapper aux cris d'Axel qu'il en avait oublié la fatigue de ses jambes. Se rappelant de son poursuivant, il dévala les escaliers par lesquels il était arrivé dans cette Cité du Crépuscule, sans prendre compte de l'obscurité. Il arriva devant les ordinateurs à écran brouillé. Cette vue l'envahit d'un grand sentiment de haine, et il fit apparaître ses deux Keyblades. Il se mit à casser les systèmes informatiques, concentrant toute sa force dessus, comme s'il faisait exploser sa rage avec cet acte. Tout ça, c'était à cause de ce DiZ, de l'Organisation XIII, _TOUT_ ! Les bruits qu'émettaient les Keyblades en se cognant contre les plaques d'acier résonnaient dans toute la pièce. L'acharnement avec lequel Roxas se battait était bien réel.

Au final, après avoir entièrement détruit le fonctionnement de ces ordinateurs, il se calma. Il avait autre chose à faire maintenant : une porte s'était ouverte pendant qu'il cassait les machines. Son instinct le poussait à franchir cette ouverture. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, dématérialisant ses armes et continua à marcher. Tout était sombre, il était difficile d'apercevoir quoique ce soit. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs capsules blanches se présentaient à lui, visibles grâce de leur couleur et à la faible lumière qu'il y avait. Roxas fut surpris en voyant ce qu'elles contenaient : Dingo dans une, Donald dans une autre. Il esquissa un bref sourire, sentant son but s'approcher. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière la porte qui était sur sa droite. Entrant dans la salle, celle-ci était complètement blanche, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec les pièces précédentes. Mais la couleur signifiait beaucoup de choses : une autre capsule se trouvait là, devant lui. Elle s'ouvrit, formant ainsi un lotus. Le Numéro XIII soupçonnait déjà la personne qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur : Sora. Le brun dormait profondément, le visage presque serein. Roxas baissa un instant la tête, hésitant, puis il la releva.

« Sora… Tu as de la chance. Pour moi, les vacances sont… finies. Depuis longtemps. »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, même s'il se sentait disparaître, partir. Il regarda sa main, devenue presque transparente, et vit une goutte tomber au sol : ses _larmes_. Curieusement, il ne ressentait pratiquement rien, sauf un seul sentiment : la tristesse. La tristesse de quitter ce monde, de ne plus pouvoir communiquer avec les autres, de ne plus se sentir tout simplement _vivant_. Son corps s'enveloppa dans une lumière vive et blanche, et avant que celle-ci ne l'engloutisse complètement, il laissa deux mots s'échapper de ses lèvres, redoublant ainsi ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler :

« Pardon, Axel… »

* * *

Mais de son côté, adossé au mur et soutenu par la blonde, il ne pouvait pas verser la moindre larme. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, envahi néanmoins d'une grande peine.

« Im…bécile. »

* * *

**END.**

Voila pour cette fanfic ! Des reviews pour combler mon estomac ? :3**  
**


End file.
